Big Happy Family
by AngelPuppy456
Summary: This shows your always a family with friends no matter what!


Carlynda starts wondering who the new 6th grader is going to be. She knows that a new family moved by her and she wonders if the new girl is going to live in that mansion across the street but no one new came to the bus stop just Lance, Allison, Alyn, Ambrose, Madison, and Amergin. Carlynda says that she must be a car rider for the first day of school. They all get to school and Emberlynn is in the class room ready to meet the class. Then the teacher says "Class we have a new student today, her name is Emberlynn and she is from England." Emberlynn please go sit down right next to Carlynda.

Carlynda then introduces herself and they became acquaintances. Then Emberlynn met Allison and they started to talk a lot and became best friends. Carlynda talked with her some more and they are now best friends and so is Allison to Carlynda. Then Emberlynn met Ambrose and Amergin and Emberlynn thought that they were gay and she was right and she started hanging out with Ambrose more. Emberlynn then met Alyn and Lance because they are dating right now. Then I met Madison and they really hit it off because they are both British.

Then it was time for lunch and the teacher told Emberlynn that she has to follow Carlynda around for a week to get the hang of the school. She also told Emberlynn that she rides the same bus as Carlynda. So Emberlynn was friends with everyone in the class but Amergin.

Emberlynn then went back to class after lunch with the rest of the class and it was almost time to leave so they were packing up. The teacher had to tell Lance and Alyn to stop making out in the class. Lance was tired of Alyn and wanted to date Carlynda but couldn't so he decided to at foot ball practice since she is a cheerleader. Carlynda also is a cheerleader and Emberlynn went to watch.

Carlynda heard that Lance is now single. Emberlynn was too busy texting Allison and Ambrose. After cheerleading practice and she got a ride home, her older sister Adia twin with Ada started yelling at her because she was late home. Her parents knew why and they told them to stop. Her mom was like "how was your first day of school?" She replied "good, I think I have a crush on a guy mommy, is that good?" Her mom said "yes it is." Then she went to her room and did her home work then she ate dinner and read Twilight and New Moon in the same day. People at her old school said she was a book worm but she didn't care.

Her sister Aaralyn sang her "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and Emberlynn pretended to fall asleep. Carlynda on the other hand was asleep in a heartbeat. Emberlynn is a vampire and her parents know that and they know why because a guy in England named Timmy were going out and he just bit her but her sisters don't know. Carlynda on the other hand was a mermaid and just like a fish loved the water. They were both also wizards but they don't know that yet and they have the same wand too.

Next day of school and Emberlynn was ready for school but her sister Aaralyn wasn't so she woke her up, and fed her waffles. Emberlynn ran to the bus stop without anyone looking at her then her sister came out right on time because the bus was here. Emberlynn sat next to Carlynda and her sister sat next to Amergin.

They all got to their assigned class rooms and they were all ready to learn about Reading Twilight. Emberlynn raised her hand and said "I already finished Twilight and New Moon." Her teacher was very impressed and handed her Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. She finished Eclipse in the first hour of class and Breaking Dawn in the last hour of class. Her teacher called the office and said that Emberlynn needs a higher class Reading Class but they wouldn't allow it. The teacher had to do that too.

Emberlynn and Carlynda sat with Allison today and they all were talking like crazy until Emberlynn made it to her house. Then it was quiet, Emberlynn then ran inside and told her mom that she is doing 12th grade reading because the 7th grade reading and up was too easy and 12th was easy and hard. Her mom was so proud of her and gave her a huge hug. Then Emberlynn said "where's daddy?" Her mom replied "he's dead!"

Carlynda and Allison made it home safely before it started to rain her dad recently got shot in a movie theater and she told her friends and her teacher and they said that they would help her cheer up. The next day of school Emberlynn was the only one to go to school. Madison even asked her out on a date and the date went amazing! He kissed her on the lips and now they are dating!

Emberlynn and Allison and Carlynda sat near each other at lunch and Emberlynn told them about her date. On the bus, Madison sat next to Emberlynn and Carlynda sat with Lance. Lance asked her out and she said yes and the next day they were dating! She told them all about her date too.

Emberlynn has forgotten all about her dad and is really liking 12th grade Reading. She even went to the mall with her gay friend and picked out a bunch of cool and stylish outfits and they got their hair and nails done.

The next night a hurricane happened and Carlynda and her dad's house got destroyed so they now live with Emberlynn.

Emberlynn never thought that she would move in but the next door bell we heard it was Allison too. She said her family died and she needs to stay with us for now on.

Allison even brought her pet rabbit named Oreo. Carlynda brought her bet cat named Garfield and then for a present for letting them stay we got a pet pit-bull named cookie dough.

While the girls were at school Emberlynn and Carlynda parents talked and started making out when they got in the house with their boyfriends and they told us that they are getting married. Now Carlynda is getting 5 step sister and a friend who moved in.

Next day while the kids were at school the parents did a lot of stuff and when we all came back, they told us that they are pregnant with a baby boy.

We all started saying "where will it sleep" and then they replied " the twins are moving in a apartment and so Carlynda, Allison, and Emberlynn will share a room, then we will have his room and a play room.

The parents went to the doctor and found out it is twins a boy and a girl and told the girls that and they said "they are sharing a room!"

Allison gave them 1,000 dollars for help, Carlynda gave 100 dollars and Emberlynn gave 5,000 dollars for help.

They all went back to school while the parents shopped and when they came back, it was time to have the baby and they are here all alone and a hurricane is about to come too. They all started praying that they won't die. Their parents came back and the babies did too! They looked so adorable and they each held them both.

Allison said "good luck changing diapers because we aren't." So they all went to do their homework and they all passed 6th grade and went on to 7th grade all except Emberlynn she went straight to 9th grade.


End file.
